A Different Kind of Lust
by Craine
Summary: ONESHOT: Some secrets are best left to one's self; unfortunately for Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, Haruno Sakura didn't quite get that memo. When Hell breaks loose in their relationship as friends, it takes one golden desire to mend the bond.Futa-SakuxIn


_**Naruto**_

**_A Different Kind of Lust_**

**_Don't even THINK about freaking out about this, people, because its only a one-shot. In fact, this will be my first one-shot on this site. And I may as well go right on ahead and say it... I LOVE(!!!!) Futanari (Futa for short) on Girl stories! Call me a freak if you must, but I think its fucking HOT! I mean the very CONCEPT is just-... All things considered, I thought I may as well start a few one-shots (most involving FutaxGirl) to get me back in a writing mood. It'll probably help me out of my rut... Anywho, You all know the drill; keep yourselves prepared for excitement and hotness of a premo scale, and praise GOD(!!) that you won't have to deal with any cliff-hangers from me._**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me-boo-hoo, whoa is me, and all of that meaningless which-rather (sinks into the ground with a scowl on my face)

**(Futa=female with male genitals)**

* * *

Day by day, we live our lives thinking about the past, and (for the most part) fretting about our future. As we steep further within our memories, we realize how many things we regret; giving us that uncomfortable sinking feeling that can make the rest of the day unpleasant, or just flat out miserable.

That is a hard lesson that a flustered Yamanaka Ino learned the hard way when she started on her path as a Med-nin, but more importantly... when she learned a _little_ too much about her best friend;

Haruno Sakura...

Before-hand, Ino openly admitted that she really didn't know Sakura as well as she thought she had _before _she began her medic training along side her. In fact, she was more than eager to learn more when she saw just how much Sakura had changed since they were kids; both on the inside _and _out. Ino was intrigued... fascinated about her best friend's transformation into the strong and fully independent person she is today.

With Sakura taking Tsunade's place as Ino's supervisor soon-after the start of her training, the bleach blonde Kunoichi's wish was fulfilled and she learned more and more new things about her friend as she progressed. As an inevitable result, they grew closer again. The severely weakened bond between the two had once again flourished and regained it's fortitude.

But it was upon the last thing that Ino had learned about Sakura... that made her regret ever being born...

Ino tried her damnedest not to let the sinking feeling in her chest affect her work on a wounded canine perched upon the table before her, or at least let it show. Afterall, Sakura was watching her like a hawk, which normally wouldn't be so bad, had it not been for the... final revelation.

As hard as she tried to focus on her work, Ino was constantly irked by Sakura's penetrating stare. It didn't even seem like she was observing her _work _anymore! Whether Ino was totally hallucinating about that or not, the point stood as tall as the Hokage's Mansion; she simply couldn't work like this.

On the other hand, if she were to stop, than Sakura would most surely be on her like white on paper, asking her what happened or if everything was alright. That would involve (gulp) talking to her, and by God, Ino was NOT ready to accept that option by any means if she could help it. But she made one critical mistake in her attempts to keep her focus... and that was losing it.

Ino began to constantly shifted nervous glances toward the watchful Sakura, and as predicted, her lack of focus showed on her work; causing Sakura's stare to harden.

Finally... Ino snapped.

"For Kami's sake, Sakura! Why are you staring at me like that?!", the turquoise eyed female nearly shouted as she completely stopped the healing process out of impulse.

Seeming to snap out of some sort of mysterious trace, Sakura's facial expression immediately softened.

"Wha-huh? What??", she dumbly responded.

Ino squinted her eyes at her pink haired counter-part.

"Hold on a sec... were you even watching _how _I was doing?", she questioned suspiciously.

"O-Of course I was, Ino!", Sakura immediately responded, waving her hands defensively, "I _am _supervising your training afterall"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and hardened her patented 'bitch-squint'.

"Then how did I do?...", she asked flatly, while inwardly knowing EXACTLY what she was going to hear.

"You did, u-um... just fine. I mean come on, tch! I mean look at the great-... um", Sakura stammered as she briefly examined the canine.

It looked almost exactly the same.

Shaking her head, Ino stared up at the clock and was relieved beyond all possible reason that the Training Day with Sakura was finally over. Eager to vacate the premises, the young Yamanaka walked toward the exit of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura", Ino said in a somewhat down-casted demeanor.

She walked out of the room, and for _some_ odd reason, kept her walking pace above average. Right before she turned the corner at the end of the hallway, she looked back to see if she was being followed... as she had been since she'd learned those unmentionable details about a certain someone.

Sighing in relief, Ino turned straight again, only to be met face to face with... _her_.

Gasping at the suddenness, the blonde teenager staggered back before scowling at the smirking Sakura.

"No...", Ino said out of the blue.

"Ah, c'mon, Ino-chan! Why do you keep shooting me down?", a strangely playful Sakura questioned.

"Because I don't swing that way, for the LAST TIME!!"

"(snickers) Do you even realize how badly you just set yourself up with that one?", Sakura chuckled.

With an irritated huff, Ino crossed her arms and walked passed the pink haired female... or at least she tried. With a firm grasp on her arm, Sakura held Ino at her side.

"What is it with you? You've been acting really wierd since I told that I-"

"_I'm _the one acting weird??? You're the one who got all clingy when you told me that you weren't like other girls! What, is admitting that to me supposed to immediately attract me to you or something?!"

Sakura's smirk became a tad bit amorous.

"Well doesn't it?"

Flinching back at that answer, Ino blinked twice before her face suddenly went red as a frown creased on her forehead.

"Let go of me Sakura! I still have a curfew!", the angry blonde protested.

Granting that wish, Sakura released Ino, after-which the same blonde faced her direction completely.

"Listen to me Sakura; I'm _not_ going out with you. Sure, we've known each other all of our lives, but that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna throw myself at you because you're full of more surprises than I thought"

"Three...", Sakura said as she held up three fingers, "Three _lovely_ surprises"

"Will you stop talking like that?!", Ino shouted,

"Come on, just give it a chance, Ino-chan. You just might like it", Sakura insisted.

"AAARGH!!!!"

With that final exasperated out-roar, a seething Ino stormed out of the Hospital, leaving Sakura alone. Strangely enough, her smirk had completely vanished. The moment she saw the doors to the Hospital close, Sakura was suddenly depressed, and her heart ached terribly.

_"I knew it...", _she thought bitterly to herself.

Realizing how late it was, the pink haired Medic sighed to ease her conscience (failing miserably). She roamed about the hospital to lock up everything for the night. Usually, she'd have help from Ino in that department; she was able to enjoy more of her company that way. But now, because of the way she acted, Sakura feared that those days were dead and gone.

A scowl came across the jade eyed Kunoichi's face as she remembered why she was acting like a first-class pervert in the first place. Once she was finished locking up, Sakura bolted out of the Hospital to confront a certain blonde young man.

-

Naruto's Apartment...

Uzumaki Naruto was steadily shaken out of his peaceful slumber by an incessant knocking sound. Ignoring the first wave of knocking, Naruto easily went back to sleep... right before another wave of louder, more obnoxious knocking woke him up completely. With a loud groan, Naruto sluggishly pulled himself out of bed.

Dragging his feet as he walked toward his front door, on came more knocking; oh, that wretched noise.

"I'm commin'... (yawn)... I'm commin'", Naruto slurred out.

As if his night couldn't get anymore ridiculous, the moment Naruto got to his door to open it, a fisted arm smashed a hole through the wood and latched unto his blonde hair.

His expression went from tired and drained, to buldgey-eyed and frightened in that very instant.

"Oh Christ...", Naruto said flatly RIGHT before he was yanked through the door by an enraged Sakura.

The poor guy was strangled mercilessly as his legs dangled in the air.

"Why did I listen to you?! WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU?!?!", Sakura yelled as she wrung Naruto's neck.

The blonde Genin choked and gargled for air as he tried to ease Sakura's crushing grip. Before long, though, she released him and he dropped right on his ass, gasping for air.

Looking down at NAruto with her hands to her hips, Sakura was pretty much blowing steam because of her seething anger.

"You(cough) followed my advice?", Naruto grunted.

"Yeah(!), I followed your advice, and now she probably hates me for it! What ungodly demonic force possessed me to take relationship advice from YOU!!", Sakura yelled.

At this, Naruto cris-crossed his legs and put a hand to his chin in wonder.

"Ya know... Thats a damn-good question... Why DID you take relationship advice from me?"

"RRRRRRGH!!!! How could I be so STUPID?! Do you have any idea how awkward things are gonna be between us from now on?!"

"Hey, its not my fault you decided to share that kind of info with her", Naruto said flatly.

It was only after hearing a furious growl from Sakura, did he redirect his phrase.

"B-But look at the bright side; if I got over it as quickly as I did, than who's to say that Ino won't be the same?", he suggested.

"(sigh)... Because you're a mondo freak...", Sakura retorted.

"Hn, so are you Femme _Futale_(intentional 'play on words')", Naruto said under his breath.

"Whats that?"

"Eh? I didn't say nothin'"

With a squint to her eyes, Sakura's heart sank again as she walked toward the apartment wall and leaned upon it; sliding down to sit next to Naruto.

Starting to feel pretty bad about Sakura's ordeal, the gears in Naruto's head began to churn and turn.

"I don't know what to do Naruto... All I want is for her to be happy... and I probably messed up any chance of her being happy with _me.", _Sakura said.

Naruto started to feel worse.

"Maybe I should just... leave her alone. If by some miracle she still wants to be friends with me-"

"Hey! Come on, now! Thats no way to talk and you know it, Sakura-chan", Naruto protested.

"But if you think about it; I mean if you really get right down too it, I don't have a chance with her. I feel like such an idiot; I've known Ino for years and I haven't even figured out how to charm her. Why else do you think I'd seek advice from a dunce-cap like you?"

"... ..."

Raising her knees to her chest, Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Finally, Naruto shared a little something with his pink haired friend.

"So... you still want her that badly, huh?", he asked.

"... More than you know", Sakura responded.

"Okay then; wait here", Naruto said as he got up and walked back into his home just after staring at the shattered pieces of wood that was once his door.

Seconds later, the blonde Jinchuuriki emerged from his apartment again with a piece of paper in his grasp. Staring at the paper curiously, Sakura got up before Naruto offered it to her.

"Here ya are. Go to this address and all of your problems will be solved", Naruto said with his infamous grin on his face.

Immediately becoming skeptical, Sakura simply stared at the paper.

"What are you up to Naruto...", she questioned.

"Make up your mind. Do you want to solve your issues with Ino and be 'The One' in her life, or not, Sakura-chan?", the light-hearted blonde said.

Sakura's expression softened a bit. Though she was still a bit hesitant, she was mostly curious.

"Well are you at least gonna tell me what the Hell it is?"

"I just did. Follow the directions and meet the person who lives there; _you'll_ recognise her"

Her?... Now Sakura was a bit more curious. Granted, she had NO idea what her teammate was up to or what was going on inside that little head of his, but she saw potential for excitement in this little offer.

"Okay, so if I _do _go, what then?", the pink haired Kunoichi questioned.

"Hehehe! Leave that one... to me"

Staring at the paper for a few moments longer, Sakura sighed before placing it in her pocket and turning to leave.

"Okay... Thanks, Naruto-"

"A-HEM!"

Sakura whirled back around with a raised eyebrow.

"I seem to recall the directions saying that you have to go the _other _way", Naruto mentioned as he pointed accordingly.

"Huh?... Wait, you mean you want me to go right _now_?? You idiot; she's probably asleep by now", Sakura protested.

Naruto could only laugh.

"Oh, trust me, Sakura-chan; she's awake"

Staring at her fellow teenager, Sakura hesitated again. She wasn't sure if he was being totally serious or obnoxiously frivolous. On the other hand, she already felt like she could suffer through _anything_ since she was shot down in flames earlier that night.

So what did she have to lose?

"If this is another one of your STUPID pranks, I swear I'll make you pay", Sakura threatened before throwing caution to the wind and following the directions to the appointed address.

It was a few seconds afterwards that Naruto walked back into his house, picked up a phone and dialed a number. After only a couple of rings, a female voice answered from the receiving end.

"Hey Anko. It's me, Naruto. You're not busy tonight, are you?... ... ... Ah-ha nice try; I still need to get some sleep. Listen, I'm callin' in a solid 'Ya Owe Me'. I hope I'm not wrong in my assumption that you're still the self-proclaimed Queen of Relationships... ... ... Funny you should ask that, because in about five minutes you're gonna have a very lonely visitor in need of your wisdom... ... ... Okay, okay calm down. I know how you feel about last-minute favors, but this is important to her. Just think how happy she'll be with your help... ... ... I am _not _guilt-tripping you! Where the Hell did you get that idea??... ... ... Really?! SWEET!! Sakura-chan is gonna be so thrilled! Thanks so much!... ... ... Psh! Right back at ya, Doll-face! Later."

NAruto hung up his phone and absent-mindedly reached for the knob to his door. After several failed attempts, the blonde whipped his head to the door only to be remained that any trace that he ever had to a door was all over the place. Naruto slowly hung his head sighed long and heavy.

"... Bitch..."

* * *

**_THE FOLLOWING MORNING_**

A frowning Ino traveled across the streets of her village, heading toward a destination that she was VERY hesitant to get to.

_"What does she want with me now? I swear if the first word out of her mouth isn't 'sorry', she's gonna wish she never met me", _Ino inwardly swore.

Despite her new found hostility towards Sakura, Ino deeply wanted to believe that all she wanted to do was talk about yesterday in private. She thought that maybe, she could give her the benefit of the doubt and go for it.

Eventually, the bleach blonde female staved off from the crowded streets and into the more grassy and open areas. Soon, her destination was in sight from afar, and as predicted, so was Sakura; leaning against a single tree.

Ino, however, spotted two other figures that vanished almost RIGHT as she spotted them. Letting her curiosity about that go, Ino took a long and deep breath of air to center herself, and approached Sakura...

Something seemed different about her though; her facial expression was reminiscent and greatly nostagic... yet peaceful all at the same time. Ino couldn't help but peer into Sakura jade eyes, in search of what she was actually feeling. Without realizing it, she suddenly became lost in them.

Though Sakura was looking away into the distance and didn't seem to notice her, Ino continued to stare. By the time she realized this, the young Yamanaka broke her gaze off of her friends eyes and decided to make her presence known.

"A-hem..."

Shaking out of her apparent trance, Sakura glanced toward Ino as a warm smile tugged at her face.

"You came...", she said with genuine gratitude.

Ino looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I-I got your message this morning", Ino said.

That's new... two things that normally don't happen, happened just then; she broke eye contact first, and she didn't say exactly what was on her mind. Last she remembered, she was still pissed off about the previous night and simply wanted to greet Sakura with a 'What the fuck do you want'... but that didn't happen.

"Ino... I called you here to tell you that I've been a _royal _bitch. I should've known better than to act like you would go for me if I told you my secret. I guess I just... wasn't thinking, ya know? I was incredibly wrong, Ino; I'm sorry"

At hearing such a blunt and straight-forward apology from Sakura, Ino's eyes widened as she searched for an adequate response, only able to utter nothing but silence.

Pushing herself off of the tree she leaned upon, Sakura edged closer to Ino.

"I should've just told you that I wanted you to be happy from the very beggining. Instead, I selfishly went after you like some pervert", Sakura continued.

With all of this sudden willingness to admit how utterly wrong she was, Ino was completely overwhelmed since she was caught totally off gaurd.

"Stop it Sakura! You-... I-... I'm the one who's sorry, okay?", the blonde uneasily admitted.

At this, Sakura's stared back at her friend in confusion.

"Huh? For what??"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't have to come down that hard on you. I know I can be a real bitch sometimes, but that doesn't mean-"

Ino was cut off by a single finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh... Whats done is done. But I couldn't sleep a wick last night, and I'll probably have the same issue tonight if there's nothing I can do to make it up to you", Sakura said.

Once again, Ino was at a loss for words. But it wasn't because of how unsually kind and careful her friend was being, it was because she was staring into her soft eyes again.

_"I've never seen her like this before...", _Ino thought to herself as a rosy blush crossed her face.

Seeing the blush as plain as day, Sakura was suddenly blown back as she developed a blush of her own.

_"By God... It's working", _Sakura thought in utter amazement.

She peered to her left when all of a sudden, the heads of Naruto and Anko emerged out of a bush from the distance. They both gave Sakura the thumbs up JUST before sinking back into the bushes when Ino turned her head to their direction.

"What the Hell was that?", Ino asked.

"Probably a snake or a fox or something-I don't know", Sakura answered, "So come on; if there's anything you want to do today than just tell me and its done"

Staring into Sakura's eyes once more, Ino searched for any sort of false-hood in her proposition... and found none what so ever. She was flabbergasted at how Sakura could be so sweet, and even MORE so, that she was being suckered into it.

The purple dressed Kunoichi knew full-damn well that she could easily take advantage of this situation and get her to do almost anything she wanted... but this was Haruno Sakura; her best friend in the whole wide world. And apparently, despite all of the most recent revelations, there was still much for them to learn about each other.

In other words, Ino simply wanted to spend some time with Sakura that morning...

"Well, how about we just stay right here. You know; enjoy the morning", Ino suggested.

"We _do _have the day off of work today... why not?", Sakura said with a grateful smile.

The pink haired Chuunin walked a little passed Ino before stretching all of her joints out. Turning to her direction, Ino inadvertently caught a clear glimpse of Sakura's back-side... and finally noticing a piece of clothing missing from her attire; her pink skirt.

Wearing only her small and tight black shorts, red shirt and shin-high sandals, Sakura's sleek and toned buns and thighs were incredibly easy on the eyes... perhaps a bit _too _easy. Quickly realizing what she was staring at, Ino immediately looked away and lightly slapped herself in the face before she walked to Sakura's side.

Both sat down upon the ground and enjoyed the view of the open grass-field.

Several Minutes Later...

As desired, both Ino and Sakura were locked in one of their more stimulating conversations. Laughter, joy and amazing chemistry was the order of the day as the two Kunoichi talked with no visible signs of stopping.

"-Well look at it this way, Ino; you're fortunate to have chosen to be a Medic and not the Hokage's student. You do NOT wanna know how brutal Tsunade-shishou's training really is", Sakura pointed out.

"You still never told me what that was all about. But then again, I'm not sure I wanna find out. Hell, I'm just happy that she's satisfied with my progress as a medic", Ino said.

"Heh. To tell you the truth I'm a bit jealous; when I first started, nothing I did was good enough until about a year into my training. I guess she's just impressed that someone with your chakra control has made it this far", Sakura continued.

"Oh please. If I stepped it up a few notches, I could probably catch up to you, Sakura", Ino proudly retorted.

Feeling pretty triumphant in that last statement, Ino could only become a bit peeved when she heard a somewhat mocking laughter.

"Whats so funny about _that_?"

"Hehehe-oh nothing. I just can't see that one happening. Keep dreaming though"

(Behind the distant bushes)

Anko gasped as she covered her hand over her mouth.

"Bad move, Sakura", she whispered to herself.

"Crap... she just fucked up, didn't she?", Naruto whispered beside her.

Anko sucked air into her teeth out of nervousness.

"She'd better change the direction of the conversation or this could end up _really_ bad!", she hissed silently.

"(gulp) H-How bad?", Naruto asked in slight dread.

"_Bad_, Naruto", Anko responded.

_"So what makes YOUR skills as a medic any better than MINE, Sakura?!"_

_"What the-?! What are you yelling for, Ino?! I'm just saying that you still have a long way to go!"_

_"Oh really?! 'Cause its sound to me that your saying I'm not a good medic!"_

_"Well... I'm not saying that exactly! Just... that compared to me, you kinda suck"_

"Very bad!", Naruto and Anko whispered in unison.

Anko was almost tempted to jump out of the bushes, knock Sakura unconscious and carry her away to prevent any escalation, but it wouldn't prove sufficient. She decided that the best thing to do, would be to let Sakura make the right choice and abort mission before she regret it for the rest of her life.

"_Oh _no...", Naruto shakily whispered.

"W-what?"

"Oh no... OH noooo"

"What?!"

Naruto took one look at Ino's face and just KNEW(!!!!) what it meant. With his personal experience on the situation, he prayed to God that Sakura would at least apologize and leave or something. But judging by the way she was running her mouth about Ino's Med skills...

"Sakura just struck out, big time", he said before turning his head away and covering his eyes, "Tell me what happens-no don't!... 'Cause I already know"

Anko tilted her head in confusion before simply watching everything unfold. By this time, both Kunoichi were standing

"So, is THAT what you think?! That I'm just a hinderance?!", Ino shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NO!!! I'm saying that you need more work, 'cause you're not that great!", Sakura stubbornly insisted.

When she saw a strangely unique expression on Ino's face, the pink haired Chuunin inwardly trembled with fear. The blonde's eye twitched uncontrollably as her hands balled into fists.

"U-Um..."

"FINE!!! WHO NEEDS YOU?!?!?!"

Before Sakura could even react or retort in any way, her entire world suddenly went black and white when Ino launched a swift, chakra-enhanced kick... to her groin. A shock-wave of force rippled throughout the ground as Sakura remained completely still; eyes widened and all.

Lowering her shin from Sakura, the angry blonde turned completely around.

"How's _that _for chakra control, Bitch?!"

Her only response was Sakura crashing to her knees, holding herself in a type of pain that no being on the face of this God-forsaken planet deserves to feel. The heat of a thousand suns traveled up from Sakura's groin to her stomach and she yelped weakly before her face hit the grass.

Satisfied, Ino kicked dust back at the immobilized and vertically curled Sakura and walked off with her victory. That'll teach her to say that _she_ sucks!

Now alone with nothing but the burning pain that only seemed to get stronger, Sakura's will was finally shattered. All she could do was hold herself as she lied there... and cried.

"It hurts... It _hurts_!", she whimpered.

It was at this moment, that Anko and a tearing Naruto hovered right above her.

"_Well_... ya don't see something like _that _everyday", Anko blankly stated.

"But when you've been unfortunate enough to experienced it yourself... (sniff)... Its just too horrible for words", Naruto sniffled as he mimicked the holy cross upon his chest for Sakura's sake.

"Tch... So what are you gonna do now, Naruto-kun?", Anko asked.

The blue eyed blonde tilted Sakura over, and with the utmost care, lifted her into his arms; she was still curled into a defensive ball and continue to hold herself, but began to heal her crushed groin.

"I'm gonna help Sakura get over this. Looks like she was right the first time; she doesn't have a chance with Ino... or at least, not anymore", Naruto answered as he stared sadly at Sakura's pain-stricken face.

Anko sighed.

"Alright then. Looks like my services are no longer needed. So I'll be seein' ya", she said.

Just as she was about to leave, Naruto called out to her.

"Anko... Thanks for trying", he said.

"Hn... Anytime, Kiddo"

* * *

**_LATER THAT AFTERNOON_**

A tear-streaked Sakura saw Naruto out of her home after some much needed consoling. Though her heart was still shattered, she had to admit that she felt just a little better. She was grateful that she could at least count on true friends like Naruto to aid her in her times of need.

After waving Naruto off, Sakura closed the door in front of her and fell forward, leaning her forehead against the wood. It was only when she started to feel the cold feeling of loneliness, did her heart begin to beat at a frantic pace.

Tension...

Between the tension of last night all the way through the mid-afternoon, Sakura had realized that she hadn't been able to relieve any of it what so ever. Everything had happened so fast. Not only that, but now any chance she could've ever had with Ino was officially gone.

Everything that she was feeling struck her all together, and her breathing suddenly became rugged and shallow.

"I... I need a shower", she said to herself.

Without wasting another moment, Sakura removed her shin-high sandals and marched to her bathroom.

She shut the door behind her before looking at herself in the mirror. All she wanted was for the day to be over. But maybe with a nice hot shower, she would at least be able to relax until tomorrow.

With those thoughts in mind, Sakura lifted her red shirt off. Tossing it to the corner, she started to feel a sudden aching upon her groin area. Grunting in slight discomfort, the pink haired Medic looked down and saw what all of the pent up tension had really done to her when she saw the massive bulge in her little black shorts.

She slipped her thumbs into the hem of her shorts and pulled them down; her garments tugging down at the bulge. Upon a little more effort, Sakura pulled her shorts over the bulge, flinging her fully erect cock out into the open as it hit the center of her abdomen with a loud 'thwack'.

"Hard as a rock... I gotta relax... and let go", Sakura told herself as she gently massaged her (still) aching balls.

Upon doing so, she turned her water on to full heat and watched as the steam rose into the air. Once the water reached its maximum temperature, she stepped in, not even bothered by the searing heat; in fact, she welcomed it. Afterall, when Ino kicked her, she instantly steeped into the fifth circle of Hell anyway, so a little hot water felt like nothing to her.

She _was_ grateful for her Medic skills, though. If she wasn't as good as she was, she wouldn't be able to walk right for a month.

She allowed the hot water droplets to soak her from head to toe; now oblivious to her problems. The water just seemed to remove all of her issues and take them into the drain with it.

Eventually, Sakura's body's became numb, and she began caressing her petite breasts. She closed her eyes and released a long relaxing breath as a content smile crossed her face.

Stepping back from the oncoming water for a moment, Sakura leaned her back upon the tile behind her, sending a sharp cold feeling throughout her body. Upon doing this... she realized that she was still hard.

Sakura stared down at her powerful erection just before exhaling a loud groan.

"_God_, that feels good...", she huffed as she watched the steaming water pour unto her stiffened shaft.

She parted her legs more to allow the hot streams to soak the rest of her. Once again, she groaned with pleasure. Now she had a golden opportunity to rid herself of ALL of her tension as it was now trapped within her throbbing cock, burning and begging to be released.

Without another thought, Sakura grasped the base of her cock with her left hand and began stroking the rest of her length with her right hand. She bucked her hips into the oncoming streams of hot water.

"Ahh... Fucking Bitch... Kicking me like that", she breathlessly cursed.

Sakura squeezed herself with a firm grip as she snaked a powerful stroke up her pulsating cock; making a loud smack upon impact with her tip. Deep within, she could feel the pent up tension flourishing in her core, and her strokes picked up their pace and strength. Her eyes squinted as she listened to the wet and slippery noises that came with her self-ministrations, turning her on even more.

"Oh my God...", Sakura grumbled with a clenched jaw.

Before long, Sakura was starting to become overwhelmed by the combined heat of the shower and the flaming heat in her core. She feared that she would faint if she continued what she was doing... in the _shower_.

With that in mind and her hardness at an all-time high, Sakura turned off the water, stepped out of her steamy shower and left her bathroom... without even doing so much as drying off. Unable to contain herself for long, the soaked Sakura speed-walked toward the nearest bedroom. She leaped unto the large bed, back-first and went right back to work.

Spreading her legs wide, Sakura messily fumbled with her wet sack and continued her speedy strokes upon her slippery cock. In time, her body was no longer soaked, but instead glazed over with a combination of sweat and water; giving her a radiant and extremely smooth looking glisten.

"Yes, yes, YES! Harder! I need more!! Oh my _GOD_!!!!!!", she roared again.

With her insides beginning to ignite in flames, Sakura went from stroking to full-on whacking!

She grasped her inner-thigh as she relentlessly pounded herself into submission.

"Come on! Is that all ya GOT?!?!", Sakura raved on.

By now, every muscle in her body nearly buldged out. She constantly bucked her hips into her pounding hands, making every whack, slam, and bang more powerful each passing moment.

Her screams and rants of pleasure echoed throughout the house, along with the somewhat rhythmic sounds of the beating of flesh. Soon, Sakura's vision became fuzzy and her head was getting light and fluttery. Her eyes dilated and all thoughts flew out of her mind.

"Cum... I'm gonna-... gonna cu-... Oh my fu-..."

Finally, all of the fire that had built up in her core flared up into her shaft; any moment, she would explode like an atomic bomb.

The time was right, and the moment was now. Every bit of tension that was gathered to this point threatened to burst out of her in earnest. With her body losing all control, the back of Sakura's head constantly bounded upon the pillow of the bed as her legs and shoulders pushed down upon the mattress; lifting her loins skyward.

With one final scream of ecstacy, the torrent of Sakura's sticky, liquid tension burst from her cock and saturated almost the entire ceiling with her cum. Bucking her hips up at a constant rate, she stroked out spurts of her cum into the air and all over herself, grunting and yelling at the feeling.

Then... she was finally empty. She fell flat upon the bed as her (now) filthy hands fell to her sides, and her head lie tilted. Her blank and totally drained expression clearly indicated that she was officially (for lack of a better word) relaxed. Every ounce of energy she had, left her body, and she closed her empty eyes.

"So... good", she sighed with total satisfaction, "I never knew it could... feel _that_ _good"_

Despite the feeling of joyous release, Sakura couldn't help but notice something strange. It was unusually bright in the room she was in. This brightness allowed her to see just who's room she had just fornicated herself in...

"O-Oops... sorry Mother", she appologized out loud

She never understood why the room was so damn bright to begin with. Of course now that she has a thicker lick of common sense, she realized that it was because she always left her window curtains open in the afternoon...

... ...

... ... ...

... Crap...

With her eyes now rampant with sheer and utter distraught and humiliation, Sakura immediately sat up and saw exactly what she feared... open window curtains. With a long and over-exasperated gasp, the naked Sakura jumped to her feet.

"NOOOOOO!!!!", she yelled at the top of her lungs before lunging at the curtains and closing them.

It wouldn't have been much of a problem if she saw nothing but the wilderness... but no... Sakura feared that she might've accidentally given one of the busiest sections of Konoha a free show.

And if THAT wasn't bad enough, then what happened next was a total nightmare.

"No! Not _now_!!", Sakura cried as she heard the lock of her front door being turned.

_Hellooooo_ _Mother_...

Freaking out on the maximum scale, the frantic Sakura knew that she didn't have much time left. Dashing to the bathroom to grab the proper cleaning utensils, she returned to her mother's room, jumped upon the ceiling and began scrubbing down the cum-splattered mess as fast as she possibly could.

Once she felt that she did an adequate job on the cleaning, Sakura silently landed back on the floor and started to freak out even more when she heard her mother's foot-steps close in.

Waving her hands around and whipping her head from left to right, the pink haired Kunoichi focused her chakra as best she could despite her state of mind, and vanished out of the room... just as her mother walked in, finding it rather odd that her window curtains were closed.

(Just outside the house, behind the window)

An unsually sweaty Ino sat upon the ground just below the window at the Haruno house-hold struggling to catch her breath for some odd reason. A red-hot blush was on her face and her eyes seemed a little... out there. Her state of mind was rather on the hazy side as she utter one word.

"... Dammit..."

Heated and tensed up beyond all reason, Ino cursed heavily at the fact that she just willingly observed Sakura wanking off. But... she couldn't take her eyes off of her; she was so wet and glistening with her perfect body. And that _cock_...

Ino was well aware that Sakura was a Futanari-girl, but now that she caught a glimp-... a 'show' of what Sakura was really made of, her body started to react on thoughts that her conscience and morals would otherwise repel with youthful abandon.

"No... It... It can't be", she murmered to herself as she closed her eyes.

Doing that was a total mistake as her mind could now only register what she had just seen only moments ago. Ino's eyes fluttered open before her naughty little hands launched downward. A heated grin spead across her face as she was about to-... wait... she can't do that in public.

Realizing what she about to do, Ino whipped her vision forward and saw a crowd of people watching her in amazement.

"Shit!", she cursed before jumping up to her feet and high-tailing it out of there.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

For both Sakura and Ino, this day would pretty much suck on rocks for the both of them. Not only did Sakura not want to be around Ino, but Ino was confused beyond comprehension; still in complete denial about how much she loved what she saw yesterday.

If that wasn't bad enough, they both had to work together that day.

Never the types to be late, both Kunoichi presented themselves before Tsunade, ready and waiting for their instructions of the day.

"Okay you two; same deal as always. Sakura, you'll help Ino in her training and inform me of any improvement. Now get to it", Tsunade commanded.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou", they both uttered before bowing politely and heading for the door.

"Sakura", the blonde Hokage called out, gaining her attention, "A word please..."

The pink haired Kunoichi stopped and turned to her master with a rather worried expression. Of course, its perfectly understandable why she would be a bit jumpy... consider the events of yesterday for a second... yeah.

Approaching Tsunade again, Sakura awaited to hear what she wanted as Ino left the room.

"Sakura... I heard about what happened the other day", she said in a somewhat stern voice.

Not liking the tone in her Master's voice one bit, Sakura gulped out of reflex.

"He... He told you didn't he... Naruto?", Sakura asked with a hint of dread.

"Yes... Sakura, I wasn't aware that you possessed those kind of feelings for Ino. Had I known... I could have possibly helped to prevent this wall from forming between you two; this kind of tension is not good for teamwork", Tsunade pointed out.

"No... No, its no one else's fault but my own. If I hadn't been so stupid and stubborn I wouldn't have been put through any of that", Sakura said with her head hung low.

Tsunade felt her student's pain.

"No one deserves that kind of pain, Sakura. I know it may sound a little sudden, but I can have Shizune switch places with you. You know, to help Ino in her training instead"

Surprised that her master was showing a sudden flexible attitude, Sakura stared at her in awe... but she hung her head low again; thinking.

"The tension between you two could prove to be a major hindrance in your training for the both of you. I can't allow that to happen", Tsunade thoughtfully declared.

Silent as ever, Sakura's mind race fifty miles a second as she was wieghing out the pros and the cons of this change.

Finally...

"Do it...", she said flatly.

Tsunade's eyes slightly widened.

"You... You really want to be separated? I mean, you don't think there's any possible way for you to make emends?", the hazel eyed Hokage asked.

Sakura shook her head in well hidden sorrow.

"You heard what she did to me, Shishou... she hates my guts. It be better for her if she didn't have to spent the biggest chunks of her days being watched by me. Believe when I say that I wished there was some other way I could make things right... but the fact stands; I had my chance and I blew it", Sakura sadly admitted.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sakura... what do you want to do?..."

The pink haired female was silent for a while longer... but the she came to a solid decision... one that nearly drove her to tears.

"I... I just want her to be happy... I hereby, officially resign as Ino's supervisor", Sakura said with a heavy heart.

Staring at her pupil for any trace of doubt what so ever, Tsunade was disappointed to find none.

"... ... Very well... as you wish", Tsunade said, "Effective immediately, you will be transferred to another location in the field"

Sakura lifter her head up to face her Master.

"Thank you, Tsnuade-shishou", she said in a somewhat dead-panned voice.

It was only after this, did the door suddenly barge open. At the opening stood a tear-streaked Ino staring furiously at Sakura, and breathing as though she had just ran a marathon.

"You... You IDIOT!!", the blonde Yamanaka shouted before stomping up to Sakura, snatching her by the hand and practically dragging her out of the room.

Left alone and utterly confused, Tsunade stared at the door.

"Ooookay..."

-

Before Sakura knew it, she was thrown back-first against the wall of her own private quarters by a heated Ino. The blonde kicked the door behind her shut and locked.

"How could you EVER think that I hate you, Sakura?! I can't BELIEVE YOU!!", she shouted.

Not even in any state of mind to yell back in her usual manner, Sakura simply stared at Ino in sheer amazement.

"I-Ino... whats gotten into you", she stammered with a hint of fright.

Yanking on her purple breast-top, Ino huffed with anger (as far as Sakura could tell), and advanced toward her pink haired counter-part.

"What were you THINKING?! The only reason I'm sane in this place is because of you! And now, everything we've ever shared, everything we've ever learned about each other; you're just gonna throw ia all away because of some STUPID IRRATIONALITY?!?!", Ino shouted again as she marched closer toward Sakura.

"N-Now wait just a minute! Yesterday you-"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID, OKAY!! But that doesn't mean that I want to spend the rest of my days away from you!!!", Ino interjected.

"Bullshit!! You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're okay with how I acted towards you! Stop pretending like you don't hate me and just GO!!"

"No, no, no, NO-NO-NO-_**NOOO**_!!!!"

With that final roar of denial, Ino's impulses took over her completely as she lunged forward and devoured Sakura in a wet and savory kiss; briefly breaking away every now and then to utter a few more words.

"My God, Sakura (kiss), you're so fucking stupid (kiss)!"

Sakura's face brightened with more surprise than she had ever felt in her entire life. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she felt Ino's tongue abruptly enter her mouth every time she smacked on her lips.

"I never (kiss) hated you (kiss)! I never SAID I hated you (kiss)! You're such an idiot!!"

Now completely unable to respond, Sakura's eyes began to flutter rapidly as her expression changed from shocked, to incredibly turned on. It didn't take long for her to begin returning the kiss as she pushed back at Ino's advances with her own tongue.

With their lips twisting and smacking together, they both groaned breathlessly into each other's mouths. Trails of warm saliva leaked down their chins as they hungrily feasted upon one another. It was only when Sakura felt a firm glasp on her balls through her shorts, did she break the kiss and gasp in utter surprise.

"Ino!"

"Shut up!! Just stop talking!", Ino huskily commanded.

Finding Sakura's pink skirt to be a MAJOR irritant, Ino pretty much ripped it off of her waist so she had full access to the goodies that churned within her little black shorts. Ino greedily glided her fingers up Sakura's sack, gaining a buck of her hips and an excited grunt. The very thought of doing what she was about to do to Sakura made Ino's heart thump vigorously.

She blushed hard and leered RIGHT into Sakura's eyes, and smirked with sexual intent; a look that took the pink haired futa's breath away. Sakura began to sweat bullets as Ino snaked her way down to her knees, where she proceeded to tease and fumble around with her using both of her hands.

Sakura unconsciously dug her fingers into the wall of the room as she pressed her back harder against it. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to regain even a smidgen of her composure (impossible).

Her eyes only flipped wide open when she felt a wet tongue lather up and smother her shorts. She whipped her head down and saw Ino tentatively licking that familiar buldge in her garments.

"I refuse to let you get away from me _that_ easily. I'll _show_you how much I want you", Ino hissed in heated excitement while shooting Sakura that hardening little smirk.

Unable to utter even a single word, Sakura's mouth simply went dry as a desert, and she cranked her legs further apart.

_"I... I didn't know that she wanted to-..."_

Not wasting any time, Ino quickly pulled Sakura's shorts over her aching cock, flinging it out in front of her face. She froze... she froze as she observed the rock hard shaft in amazement. Truth is, this was her first time seeing an actual cock this close; she observed every detail, every shape... and inhaled the strangely addictive aroma that it gave off.

Ino's blush became hotter and more visible as she took hold of the proud erection in front of her with both hands.

Hearing a shuddered and raspy huff, Ino peered up and saw the ultra-crazed expression on her victim's face. Sakura's eyes looked almost totally insane as she awaited for Ino to advance. She trembled and quaked with anticipation that could kill, and all of her muscles were tensed out.

Ino smiled at Sakura's amusing tension before fully focusing on the solid shaft in her grasp. Slipping out her dripping wet tongue, she licked/kissed the head before simply sliding half of the cock into her mouth.

The sudden feeling of wet warmth, combined with Ino's tongue under the bottom of her swollen pride for the first time, nearly _overwelmed_Sakura; she screamed in ecstacy.

Encouraged by the pleasured lament, Ino applied hard and almost numbing suction to the hardened flesh; taking in every fiber of the taste. Soon, the blonde female allowed her instincts to take over, and she began bobbing her head back and forth; soaking Sakura's throbbing cock with her saliva.

Ino's efforts were totally genuine, putting absolute focus into her work; into pleasing her best friend as best she could. She KNEW she was doing an awesome job due to the constant moans and groans aminating from Sakura, and the feirce pulsations in her mouth. All of these merits combined, only served to excite her even more.

Sakura on the other hand... had never felt anything so good in her life.

She stared down with her somewhat hazey vision and watched her best friend sucking her off. She watched and listened to Ino suck and gag on her cock, feeling her molers grinding against the top and bottom of it as she bobbed her head.

"I-Ino... Fuck...", she groaned.

Gaining further encouragement, Ino strengthened her already fantastic efforts, as she hastened her speed and sucked upon Sakura like champion. The hard and jarred Haruno's mind was only able to prossess a limited amount of thought, ranging from, _'I can't believe this is really happening', 'It feels like I'm melting',_ and of course_'Ino's incredile at this'._

Satisfied with the taste of Sakura's hardened shaft, Ino decided to take things up a notch and challenge herself. Pulling back from the saliva-soaked cock for only a moment, Ino focused herself and took a deep breath.

Sakura whined in protest when Ino stopped using her mouth.

"No... Why did you stoOOOhhohooOO my God!"

Ino lunged her head forward again, and took Sakura into her mouth again... as much of her as she could. Choking and coughing the first (pleasing Sakura all the more), the drooling Ino pulled back to catch her breath before trying again. She frowned as she tried to resist her gag-reflex and failed again; pulling back to cough and sustain herself.

Not willing to give up, Ino changed her approach and slipped out her entire tongue before proceeding again. This time, Sakura's lucky, _lucky_cock easily squeezed it's way against Ino's throat. The pink haired futa bit down on her index finger to resist from screaming again.

"UGH!!! This is FUCKING amazing!", she grunted as she bit down on her finger.

The hungy Ino advanced further, and when she could no longer breath... she pushed harder still; carefully slipping the massive cock past her throat.

After her incredible efforts, Ino finally managed to injest her friend's swollen member entirely. She pressed her sqirming tongue against Sakura's balls as she held her position for as long as she could.

Warm streams of Ino's saliva trailed off of Sakura and dripped upon the floor. Suddenly, Ino heard a gasp.

Out of reflex, she easeed her way off of Sakura's member, carefully pulling it out of her throat so she wouldn't starting gaging and choking all over again. When she looked up at her pink haired friend, she felt totally triumphant when she saw her face.

Sakura's irises were fuzzed out and her eyes widen to an unbelievable radius. Her mouth hung open and she trembled terribly. She would occasionally throw in a shuddering 'Huh!', or a 'Gyah!'.

It took Ino only a moment to realize that Sakura was vigorously resisting her climax. And judging by how stiffened her balls were, and the blood veins tunneling through her loins and especially her cock, she had been holding it in for quite a while

Smiling at her handy work, Ino looked upon Sakura's wet shaft and once again engulfed it, taking it upon herself to dry it off with a long, loud slurp.

Once again, the hot blonde heard the same gasp. Ino pulled back and roughly stroked her friend.

"Cum... Let it all go, and cum, Sakura", she whispered against Sakura's cock.

Conveniant for Ino that Sakura reached her limit either way. With one long moan, she felt the climactic stream of fire burning it's way out of her chambers. The crushing gravity of her iminant explosion caused her to slide down on the wall and hit the floor. Sakura grasped Ino's hand around her cock when she slammed the back of her head against the wall.

Ino slightly shifted her position and stood clear.

Screaming with unmatched pleasure, Sakura finally let everything go, and came. The white fountain of cum poured out of her, making some impressive distance as it spilled upon the tiled floor.

Sakura's glorious climax left her completely dry, save for the droplettes of cum oozing from her member. Though stunned at the arousing display, Ino regained herself before licking Sakura clean; enjoying every ounce of her cum right down to the bitter after-taste.

She peered up at Sakura's face again and saw her smiling contently. Seeing that smile sent a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her. She felt a great sense of happiness knowing that she had pleased her best friend... and felt good doing it.

But along with this happiness, came a great sense of emptiness and shame.

"Ino... Why?... Why didn't you tell me anything?", Sakura weakly questioned.

Silent at first, Ino stood to her feet and turned away from Sakura, who stared at her blonde friend very puzzled.

"... I heard Tsunade-shishou say that you'd be replaced by Shizune-san... If that was true, then that means your times in the village would be greatly limited because of Shizune-san's duty to assited in most of the its too late to stop it; Tsunade-shishou has surely signed the papers by now", Ino exlpained.

Still not quite following what Ino was really trying to say, Sakura managed to crawl to her feet and face Ino's direction.

"That means, that for all I know, I'd never get a chance to see you again", the turquoise eyed Medic said.

Suddenly becoming aware of that, and what Ino was getting at, Sakura's face fell.

"I see..."

"No you _don't_, Sakura! I just did those things with you becasue I couldn't bare to let you go without(!)-... showing you how I felt", Ino said as she dropped her forehead into her hands.

Smiling at her, Sakura walked up to Ino and simply embraced from behind.

"I know... Its okay that you did, Ino", she whispered.

"No... How could you _say_that? Doesn't it bother you that I pretty much took advantage of the situation for my own selfish reasons; that I was too much of a bitch to just tell you how I felt instead of watching you squirm everytime I shot you down?"

"I don't care about any of that stuff anymore, Ino. I'm just glad... glad that I finally know the truth", Sakura admitted with the utmost secerity.

Becoming silent again, Ino wrapped her arms around herself and started shaking.

_"No... I'm not gonna cry... I'm NOT gonna cry!", _she inwardly gripe.

Feeling Ino's distress, Sakura's smile widened as she nuzzled against her.

"I'm just glad..."

Regaining her composure (somewhat), Ino quickly wiped any excess tears that might've been shed without her permission, before she whirled around and locked Sakura within an embrace of her own.

Desperately clinging unto her, the bleach blonde Kunoichi nuzzled her head against her best friend's shoulder.

"I'll miss you...", Ino said with a rather shaky voice.

"Don't worry... Any chance I can; any chance at _all_, I'll come visit you... I promise", Sakura said.

Pulling back from the embrace, Ino stared into Sakura's beautiful jade eyes.

"Fine... (sniff)... I'll hold you to that promise"

With no more words needing to be exchanged, the two friends remained as they were, taking in the loving vibes in the air as they were locked in the embrace that would be remembered for the rest of their days...

**_(THE END)_**

**_PHEW!!!! That was a journey to write, but I'm GLAD I DID!! I can fully understand that most people don't like reading this kind of stuff, and to be honest, I don't blame you, what with how poorly written and pathetic all of them were (with the exceptions of 'The Black Skirt' and 'HOV'). Thats one of the reasons why I decided to start writing some futa, ya know; just to get some more great ideas out there. Well enough of my senseless bickering; I hope you all enjoyed the tension and hotness of this story as much as I enjoyed WRITING IT!!!!_**

**_Peace..._**

* * *


End file.
